vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Silas
The relationship between Caroline and Silas. They are first seen interacting during She's Come Undone when Silas—who has taken the form of Klaus—tortures her in an attempt to locate Bonnie. They are referred to as "Siloline " by fans. Season Four In American Gothic, Klaus, meanwhile, was shirtless and in pain because a piece of the white oak stake for Silas was still inside his back in a spot he could not reach. Caroline/Silas arrived. She touched his face, and she said, “As much as I’d love to watch you die, you still haven’t found me that cure.” It was Silas. He can take the shape of whomever he wants you to see. Then he left. In She's Come Undone Silas takes the form of Klaus and shows up to Caroline in front of the Salvatore's house. Caroline is surprised to see him. After that, they walk through the forest and they start talking. Caroline says that everyone said the he was gone for good, and Klaus/Silas admits that he couldn't leave before he said goodbye to her. Then Caroline tells him that he doesn't owe her anything, that he moved on and that he should just go. "Klaus" declares that he never intended to move on and that the truth is he couldn't stop thinking about her, even if he tried. Caroline walks away and Klaus tries to stop her and tells her to come to New Orleans, then asks her what is she afraid of. Caroline answers: "You. I am afraid of you. As they continue the conversation, it is revealed that Klaus is Silas. Then he stabs her and she passes out. When she wakes up in the woods, she runs towards the boarding house, where she runs into Matt, who is also revealed as Silas. He continues to haunt her in Klaus' body and in his own body as she runs to her car and calls her mom to stay at home and don’t let anyone inside. As Caroline gets home, she is calling Bonnie and Liz asks her what is going on. Because she doesn’t trust her, she asks her not to come any closer, “I don’t know if it’s really you,” Caroline says. Caroline calls her on the phone and her mom's phone start to ring. Bonnie comes to Forbes house and Caroline thinks that Bonnie is Silas, but Bonnie sees Caroline’s mother is Silas and opens the locked door with magic. Bonnie asks Silas where is Caroline’s mother and his answer is that she is where Caroline has left her. Caroline runs to living room, where she finds her mother lying on the floor. Because her mom is dying, she grabs first aid kit and pulls out a syringe, which she stabs into her neck and také some of her blood and then she injects the blood into Elizabeth’s heart, but her mother isn’t waking up and Caroline is crying and begging her to come back. Then, Caroline’s mom comes back. In The Walking Dead, Silas realizes what Bonnie is planning to do, and causes Caroline to hallucinate that she must cut herself over and over. He takes Caroline's form in order to find her, pretending to be Caroline to Stefan as well until he can get Bonnie alone. Episodes Featuring Caroline and Silas Season 4 (2 Episode) *''She's Come Undone '' *''The Walking Dead'' Quotes Gallery Videos Trivia See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship